


mother tongue

by MaeveElemora



Series: Canon? Never Heard of Her // AKA, Mae's Collection of RiVer Fics [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, also, bc Riv is Best Boyfriend, but honestly im just Lazy, but noT LIKE THAT its TAME and there's no Daddy kink, i need y'all to understand that you are signing up for Real Kinky Hours, im not like breaking out my weird fetishes on y'all yet but, im sure it seems like im naming these after songs on purpose given thats what the game does, there is some Language here mixed with some real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveElemora/pseuds/MaeveElemora
Summary: She bites at his earlobe, just above his earring. “I like workin’ you up so you race home to punish me.”Patting her knee to give her a heads up first, he lets her legs fall from his waist before turning around to cradle her face in his hands. “Don’t want to punish your right now.”Some of the mischief in her eyes softens as he gazes down at her. “Whatdoyou want to do to me, then?””Worship you.”———Who knew watching his girlfriend be Worlds Greatest Aunt™ would bring out the kinky dominant in River??? (Spoiler alert; Joss and Johnny, probably.)———i have.... i have hopped on the "put a baby in you" craze... for the first time in my life. remarkably, i am unashamed.
Relationships: Female V/River Ward, V/River Ward
Series: Canon? Never Heard of Her // AKA, Mae's Collection of RiVer Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067339
Comments: 34
Kudos: 234





	mother tongue

**Author's Note:**

> context for those unfamiliar with my snippets of personal canon:
> 
> -V was adopted by Padre at a young age after escaping an abusive home, Mama Welles became her undisputed mother figure, and Jackie was her brother through and through  
> -Riv, V, and Randy are a PI team together, with V's days of being an edgerunner behind her  
> -we don't talk about The Epilogue and what it entailed. in this house, the house of Mae, it Does Not Exist  
> -Riv and V built a house a lil ways from the original trailer park and they live there now w the rest of the Ward family (also fuck Joss' ex, he was a shitbag anyways so she took back her maiden name and the kids, including Randy ofc, did the same)  
> -V and i miss Johnny. that part's not relevant to the fic, i just needed to say it

The one good thing about growing up in the city is that you get exposed to most childhood diseases pretty early on. Assuming you survive the initial few years, and some new super-spreader doesn't ravage the city later on in life, your immune system's pretty stacked well before you hit puberty.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how River chooses to look at it, growing up on the edge of the badlands doesn't provide that same exposure rate for the younger members of the Ward family.

"How's his fever?" River quietly asks his sister from the side of her bed.

Joss strokes Dorian's hair with a tired smile. "It seemed like it was finally starting to break when I checked it a few minutes ago. Is Monique still fussing?"

River shakes his head as he switches out the glass of water on Joss's nightstand. "V got her settled when she started singing to her. She looked like she was right on the edge of finally falling asleep before I came in here."

Yawning hard enough to crack her jaw, she nods and pulls Dorian closer to her chest. "Tell V I said thank you. She's so good with them."

A proud, dopey smile takes over the bottom half of River's face. "Yeah. She really is." He looks over to catch Joss silently chuckling to herself. "What?"

"You are _such_ a sap."

"Shut up." He leans over the bed to pull the blankets up around the two of them and fucks with his sister's hair for good measure. "Get some sleep, you need it."

Joss wave's him off with a soft ' _yeah, yeah_ '. River rolls his eyes and turns off the bedside lamp before making his way back out to the hallway. Taking one last look inside, he smiles to himself and softly closes the door behind him.

The house, normally filled with the sounds of the kids' favorite shows or V and Randy's latest musical obsession even at this hour, is calm and quiet. Bare feet making the softest of sounds against the hardwood, River casts his gaze out the window. If he listens close enough, he can just barely make out the far off sounds of Night City's restlessness.

There's only a small strip of desert separating that neon-soaked conglomerate of chaos and violence from this sheltered, warm space the six of them have built together. It's a comforting contrast, honestly. The city will always be there, looming in the distance, screaming out for hands of mercy to help stem the bleeding. But here, standing in the safety of these walls built from loyalty and devotion and _love_ , that crushing weight eases.

River drops off the empty glass from Joss's room on his way through the kitchen, already picking up on the familiar sounds of Randy's snores. Stubborn kid had been adamant about staying awake just a while longer not even ten minutes ago. But, sure enough, there he is passed out on the couch, rig still open and running on his lap.

Curiosity getting the best of him, River leans over the back of the couch to get a look at what had been too important for Randy to wait 'til morning. He's no netrunner, doesn't have the patience for it like Randy and V, but he knows enough to be able to figure out it's a decryption protocol. The one for the latest case they'd picked up that River had _specifically_ told him could wait until Randy's fever had kicked.

River looks down at his nephew, his heart swelling with love and pride. There's a line of drool starting to fall from the corner of the kid's mouth onto the Deamon Hunter pullover V got him for his birthday. Coming around to the front of the couch, River grabs a blanket off one of the cushions and lays it over Randy's legs.

" _Los pollitos dicen pío, pío, pío_." **The little chicks say pio pio pio.**

Before he even turns around, the display in River's optics translates the faint sounds of V's singing as she comes into the living room. When he looks over his shoulder, he catches sight of her walking past him, Monique now sleeping soundly against her chest.

He watches silently as V makes her way around the coffee table, lightly rocking Monique in her arms as she sings to her. He recognizes the lullaby. It's the one she's told him about Mama Welles singing to her as a kid when the night terrors got bad.

She's a natural at this, she really is. The kids have loved her from that first time she stepped out of his truck, dinner in hand and a promise on her lips that she wouldn't stop looking for Randy until she found him. And she's loved them right back, treating them like they're her own kids every step of the way.

There’s a spark of warmth that starts in River's lower belly at the thought, one he quickly ignores. Now’s not the time. Plus, there’s something so beautifully peaceful about this moment. Something so heartwarmingly precious—

V makes her rotation around the coffee table, bringing her turned around to face him. She locks eyes with him as she spots him, that one smile she saves _just for him_ making an appearance. 

River swallows hard as he shifts his stance a bit.

She's in one of his tank's and the sight of it hanging low on her chest isn't doing his growing need any favors. Neither is the way her workout shorts are clinging to her hips like a second skin. 

_**God** , she's got beautiful fuckin' hips_, he thinks to himself. River's been a tits man all his life. There's no denying that. But getting his head pinned between those thighs? Feeling those thick cheeks slap against the front of his hips? It's all definitely made him a convert.

Finishing up her mama's lullaby on a subdued hum, V lowers Monique down onto the couch like she's the most delicate thing the former merc has ever held in her life. She stays crouched for a minute, just running her fingers through Monique's hair with a loving smile turning up the corners of her lips.

There's something about seeing the deadly, hotheaded, iron-willed love of his life nurturing his niece like a mother would her own daughter that _just_ fucking _undoes him_.

Quickly deciding on a plan, River checks to make sure the security cam over the doorway is still linked in his optics. _Can leave my pants by the door_ , he thinks as he quietly pushes the coffee table further away. He grabs the cushions from the other couch and lays them out on the floor in case Monique rolls too far in her sleep. _Thirty seconds to get back if something happens_. Yeah. _Yeah_ , this can absolutely be done responsibly.

"What are you—" V starts to whisper as she straightens up, right before being interrupted by River’s kiss. 

_God_ his girl’s mouth feels good against his. He’d only meant to give a quick peck to let her know where his head was at, but he loses his train of thought at the quiet little _mmph_ she gives him. Before he can really think about his movements, he’s got one hand in her hair and the other at her ass pulling her closer.

When she presses against the front of his pants, her stomach putting _just_ enough pressure on his trapped cock, he pulls back from her mouth with a not-so-quiet hiss.

” _River_ ,” she accuses with another whisper. Honestly, he can’t tell if she’s chastising him for being loud or being hard. Probably both.

He does another quick once over of the room. After he confirms that Randy’s still snoring away and Monique’s breathing is still deep and even, he looks back to V. Nodding in the direction of their room on the other side of the house, he takes her hand and starts guiding her out of the living room.

About halfway down the hall, when they’re effectively out of earshot, V takes her hand out of his and puts both of them on his shoulders. She gives him a small pull in warning, then jumps up onto his back, where River catches her legs with ease.

”You’re so fucking horny,” she giggles in his ear. “Just completely fucking insatiable, you know that?”

”This from the woman who calls me when she knows I’m in public just to make me watch her fuck herself on the holo.” River lets go of one of her legs to open their bedroom door and carefully maneuvers them inside.

She bites at his earlobe, just above his earring. “I like workin’ you up so you race home to punish me.”

Patting her knee to give her a heads up first, he lets her legs fall from his waist before turning around to cradle her face in his hands. “Don’t want to punish your right now.”

Some of the mischief in her eyes softens as he gazes down at her. “What _do_ you want to do to me, then?”

”Worship you.”

"Oh." V’s breath hitches and her gaze hones in on his lips. "That, uh, that... Yeah. That sounds fuckin'... preem, yeah."

He wants to kiss her again, _God_ , does he want to. But the need to tease her kicks in and he can't help himself.

"My eyes are up here."

She looks up from his lips to give him the most exasperated look he's ever seen in his life. "You are _such_ a fuckin' dad."

River gives her a shit-eating grin as he starts to pull his tank up over her head. "Funny you say that, considering that's what started this."

"You being a huge fuckin' dork is what made you drag me here?"

"Nah." He takes his time kissing his way down her neck, her chest, all the way down her stomach to the top of her shorts. "Me thinking about how badly I wanna put a baby in you is what made me drag you here."

" _River_ ," she exhales more than she actually _says_. Her nails scratch over his scalp, palm coming to rest on the back of his head.

"Mmm?" He runs his hands up the backs of her legs, not letting them stop until they've slipped under her shorts to grab at her ass. He pulls her forward and digs his nose into where he can feel her slit through the fabric. "What can I do for my girl?"

The litany of curses she lets loose above him is impressively comprehensive. "You gotta— _fuck_ , Riv."

Lifting one of her legs over his shoulder, he gives a rough drag of his teeth over where her clit is. "Oh, I'm plannin' on it."

"That's _not funny_ ," she groans, nails digging into his scalp. "You can tease me with words or you can tease me with actions. Both simultaneously is _not allowed_."

"Understood." He goes silent at that and slides his hands back out of the back of her shorts. Giving a gentle bite to what he can reach of her lower lips, he brings his hands back down hard on her ass, the _smack_ muffled by the cloth.

" _River fucking **Ward**_ , if you don't cut the shit—"

"You said—"

"I take it back!" V pushes his head back from her hips and steps out of his reach. Grumbling mostly to herself, she yanks at her shorts like she can't seem to get them off fast enough. 

A laugh bubbles up from River's chest and he lets it fly without hesitation. He loves this woman, he really fucking does. He loves how hungry she gets for him, lives for how unashamed she is of her need for him. Watching her as she strips herself down and climbs into their bed, he lets himself soak it all in.

She's _his_. Valeriana Ibarra, soon to be Valeriana Ward, is here. In the house they built together, kneeling on the end of the bed they're gonna share for the rest of their lives, looking over at him like he's the only thing in this world she needs to survive. 

"Come, _mí alma_."

And he does. Like a sailor to a siren's call.

As soon as he's in range, she hooks her finger in his waistband and drags him the rest of the way over. "Off," she demands with a tap to his shirt.

"Yes, ma'am." He pulls his shirt up over his head, his eyes shifting down to her hands at his pants as soon as it's off. His breathing kicks up a notch watching her work open his zipper, and it all but fucking stops when she catches his cock in her hand as it slips out of his pants.

The first full stroke of her fingers around his cock nearly makes his knees give out. River plants his hands on the bed next to her legs and leans down to rest his forehead against the side of her neck. She tightens her grip ever so slightly as he fucks into her fist.

"This—fuck—this was supposed to—" he stops mid-thought to bite at her shoulder, "to be about worshiping you."

Her giggle is deep, throaty, and it feels like it goes through him like a shot of whiskey. Warming him from the inside out. "You think I don't feel worshiped right now? You _really_ think bringing my _sólido_ ," another tight stroke from base to tip, " _amoroso_ ," a swipe of her thumb over the head of his cock, "man to his knees with just my fingers doesn't make me feel like the most powerful woman in the world?"

River lifts his head to chase after her lips. "I wanna make you feel like that every day of your life."

"You do, _mí alma_. Every second of every last one of them." V leans back onto her elbow, back arched in a seductive curve, right hand extended out to stay wrapped around his cock. Her thighs are spread enough to give him a perfect view of that beautiful, wet slit of hers he'd been trying to get at. "Fuck, Riv, I can feel you twitching in my hand."

"You're gonna feel me twitching when I'm filling you with my cum soon enough."

There's something about the way her cheeks flush at his promise that triggers the dominant streak in him. The one that comes out in force when he's got her bent over in front of him, or when he's got her on her knees, her hair wrapped around his fist. He lets the urge that started this whole thing, the urge to claim, to fill her up, surge in him until it's the only thing he can process.

"Time to be my good girl, V. Slide that ass back and lay down for me."

She follows his instructions with a bit lip and a heady moan. Her hands move restlessly over her thighs, but she behaves. She knows better than to try touching herself and the visual reminder leads River to stroke himself with a groan. 

The desperation in her eyes as she watches him fuck his own fist at the foot of the bed almost makes him want to abandon his mental plan. The idea of crawling into bed to kneel over her and make her watch him cum all over her is fucking intoxicating. But the knowledge of how good it's going to feel when he cums as deep inside her as he can reach beats it by miles.

River takes his time pushing his jeans down and kicking them off one leg at a time. He even walks over to lay them across the dresser over by the door. She whines as he does, but his girl stays right where she's told, _almost_ patiently waiting. 

When he finally climbs his way into bed with her, V looks like she's about to vibrate out of her own skin. Her hands latch onto his, not pulling, not demanding. Just holding, like she needs to feel him to anchor herself. 

"These hips of yours," he tells her as he runs his hands down her sides, "they're a work of fuckin' art." He leans down to press kisses along the curves of both of them in turn. "A modern fuckin' miracle, baby."

"Is that what brought this on? You get caught up picturing my hips getting bigger? Seeing me with that _special glow_?" She might have intended for her words to sound confident, challenging. But the way her voice is half breathless takes the edge off that usual attitude of hers.

"There's not an hour that goes by where I'm not caught up on something about you." River lowers his head without warning, his tongue pressing a hard stroke up the length of her slit. He catches her hips in his hands when she bucks up against his mouth in surprise. 

He chases after the center of her first. Wants the source of all that beautiful wetness wrapped around his tongue. When it's as far into her as it can reach, he moves his head ever so slightly side to side, knowing the feel of his nose rubbing against her clit and the stubble of his jaw against her lips drives her wild.

"Ri— _iver_ , fuck!"

_There's my girl_ ,' he thinks smugly.

Backtracking a bit, he pulls his tongue back to forge a path up the length of each lip. The sounds his mouth makes as he sucks up as much of her wetness as he can find can barely be heard over the sounds of her moans. Once again, he finds himself thankful they had the foresight to put their bedroom at the exact _opposite_ side of the house as the rest. 

Bringing his flesh hand up to slip a finger inside her cunt, River momentarily raises his mouth up. "You need to tell me when you're close, baby." When all he gets in response is a long, low moan, he pulls his finger all the way out.

_That_ grabs her attention. V's head jerks up in a frustrated panic. "Wha—"

"I _said_ , you're gonna tell me when you're getting close."

" _Sí_ , yes, baby I promise—just— _please_!"

Taking her at her word, he keeps his eyes on her face as he slips back into her, this time with two fingers. He lowers his mouth back down, aiming to spell her name across her clit with his tongue. The twitching of her thighs, the way her nails scrape against his scalp, the sound of his name as she practically sings it to him, it all sets him on fire, inside and out.

When she warns him she's coming up on the edge, he almost keeps going. Almost sucks her clit between his teeth just to hear her scream and feel her cunt pulse against his bottom lip. But he catches himself at the last moment. Shores up the will to pull his mouth off her and slide his fingers back out. 

" _Joder_!" It's less a curse and more a cry of betrayal. "River!"

"Up," he demands. "On your hands and knees, beautiful." 

V hurries to follow his orders and the look he catches in her eyes makes him think there's not a whole lot she _wouldn't_ be willing to do to cum right about now. She doesn't follow his instructions exactly, but the way her back stretches out when she leans her face down against the bed and pushes her ass back towards him is too fuckin' beautiful to correct. 

He runs his hands over her ass, his jaw lax as he watches his fingers push against her skin. He brings his metal hand down with a hard _smack_ , just once for good measure. Taking his cock in hand, River lines himself up and slides home. 

" _Fuck_ , yes." he groans, not missing the whine V lets go into the sheets below her. Leaning forward just enough to get a hand under her belly, he guides her up so her back is flush against his chest. "You're gonna be the one to start us off, baby." He moves his hand down to her clit, his fingers starting off with slow circles before incrementally picking up speed. "I'm not moving until after I feel you cum around my cock. Can you do that for me, baby? Can you cum on my cock?"

Already grinding herself against his fingers, V nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, yeah I can—yeah, just— _oh_ fuck, just keep talking to me."

"I can do that for you. I can absolutely do that for you. I could spend the rest of my life talking to you about how good this pretty little pussy of yours feels." He moves his fingers down as he speaks, splitting them where his cock is spreading her open and letting her grind against the palm of his hand. "How fucking grateful I am that it's _mine_. How I'm gonna spend the rest of our days keeping it filled to the fucking brim with my cum."

V clutches at River's hands, head craning back to push against his chest as she shouts his name at the start of her orgasm. And, fuck, if this isn't what heaven's like—the sounds and sensations of his girl cumming in his arms—then frankly he's not interested.

" _There_ you go," he hisses, giving in to the urge to shallowly thrust into her as she clenches over and over. "That's my girl." 

He goes easy on her as she comes down, keeping his movements slow and soft while she catches her breath. He bides his time with loving caresses along her ribs and long, wet kisses down the length of her neck.

"You did so good for me, baby," he tells her as the pulses start to fade. "I'm gonna reward you right. Make you cum for me all over again and fill that beautiful pussy with my cum."

River slides a hand under her thigh and pulls it up towards her to give himself a better angle. He's gonna have to do this right if he wants to make good on his word. All the input of tonight has wound him up something fierce, and if he's not careful he's going to cum before he gets that second orgasm out of her.

Opting to take no chances, he pulls out all the stops.

"You were right before," he whispers into her ear, the hand not wrapped around her leg making a move towards her throat. "I _was_ thinking about you with that special glow." Her pulse is fluttering under his fingers now and the feeling it sparks in him makes him give a particularly hard thrust. "Got hard as a fucking rock in the living room just thinking about you carrying our baby."

V's grip on his hand loosens and River looks down to track the movement as her hand flys down to her clit. Normally, he'd knock her hand out of the way and finish her off himself, but he knows his hand staying around her throat will only help his timing. And he's not about to give up the leverage he's getting from his grip on her leg. 

So he decides to play into it instead.

"You gonna make yourself cum for me again, V? Gonna play with that pretty pussy of yours until your cunt's squeezing around my cock?" He angles his hips slightly back and keeps his moves shallow, aiming to graze her g-spot with every thrust.

"Oh, oh, _oh_! _Mí alma_ , I'm—!" V's moans start to crescendo, her back arching against him again.

Yeah, yeah she's right fucking there, he can feel it. And he's not far behind, can already feel his balls tightening up. River tightens his grip around her throat a bit. Not cutting off air, just giving her that dizzy edge she loves so much.

"Cum for me," he pants in her ear. "Cum for me, Mrs. Ward."

River feels her hoarse scream against his hand a split second before he feels her cunt clench around his cock. He lets go of her throat immediately, lets her take in all the air she needs, and switches his grip to her tits as a way to anchor himself as he thrusts one, two, three more times before he lets the dam fall. Her name is the only thing on his mind, but who knows if that's the sound that actually comes out of his mouth as he empties himself in her. 

He holds her tight against his chest as they catch their breath, whispered endearments spilling into her hair between pants. When it seems like she's reasonably cognizant again, River eases himself out of her and guides her head down to her pillow.

"I'll be right back, just gonna grab you a towel real quick," he assures. V nods her head and hums in acknowledgment, her hands already moving up to wrap around her pillow.

The way she quietly giggles at him when he stumbles over his own wobbly legs is a good sign that he didn't push her too far. He still turns his head to give her a half-hearted dirty look, however. She just smiles back at him in a way that goes _right_ to his heart.

While he's wetting a washcloth in their bathroom sink, River pulls up an overlay of the security feed in the living room in his optics. Monique, thankfully, is still sleeping soundly. And, if anything, Randy's snoring has only gotten louder. Shaking his head with a laugh, he makes his way back to V.

Her eyes reopen slowly when River starts to run the warm cloth up the inside of her leg. "Hey there, pretty boy."

"Hello, gorgeous." He leans in for a kiss. Nothing demanding, just a careful brush of his lips against hers as he uses the washcloth to clean up after himself. "You doin' alright?"

"Mhmm. I'll be doing even better when I'm being properly cuddled."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckles. Finishing up his work, River tosses the washcloth into the laundry basket across the room before making his way into bed. Pillows properly arranged, blankets pulled up just right, he pushes himself right up against V and wraps her up in his arms.

"Riv?" Her voice is fading like she's fighting for every second that she's still awake.

"Hmm?"

"Not that I wanna get pregnant anytime soon or anything. But when I do? You're gonna be the best dad."

Swallowing around a growing lump of emotion, River squeezes V as close to his chest as he can manage. He leaves a lingering kiss on her temple. "Love you, V."

"Love you, too, Riv."

**Author's Note:**

> i love y'all to death but if i have to write a baby fic i am going to Expire 
> 
> i don't know shit abt babies other than they're cute and shit themselves, how am i supposed to WRITE ABT THEM


End file.
